The Endless Nightmare
by Zamairiac
Summary: Have you ever opened your eyes and found yourself in a world that's not quite the same anymore? Well in the latest story, Alex finds himself trapped within a darker Equestria where the nation is ruled with a manipulative iron hoof and the death penalty is back. However there is a light within the darkness. For the ruler of Equestria has one weakness...Her love for Alex.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay Everypony, here is the next story in Cadance and Alex's universe! **

**Please note that this story will be very dark at points. In fact I would go so far as to warn you that if you disliked Luna's Chronicle in The Royal Break Up Chronicles, then you should definitely be wary of reading this. **

**But since you lot are glutton for punishment, I know you're all going to read it anyway XD**

**In any case welcome to The Endless Nightmare, the third story in the series. **

**Prepare yourselves, this one is going to make you shiver…**

**Begin!**

**The Endless Nightmare**

**(Part one- The Mad Queen)**

_"Get...somepony...Princess!"_

_"Alex…can…hear…"_

_"Honey…open….eyes!"_

_"Who…this...LITTLE COLT!"_

_"Quick…weak pulse…stretcher!"_

_"Not breathing…defibrillator…"_

_"ALEX!"_

I opened my eyes to find myself lying in the middle of an alleyway. Looking up I noticed that the moon was in the sky, confusing me somewhat.

_"The moon? Wasn't it around nine in the morning a few moments ago?"_

I quickly clambered onto my feet and made my way out of the alleyway sluggishly, noticing just how woozy I felt as I did so.

_"Ugh…I feel like I just hoof bumped a wall with my face…"_

As I made my way out of the alleyway, I quickly realized that I wasn't in Canterlot anymore. In fact as I looked around I quickly summarized that I was actually in some sort of town.

But there was one problem…

The town was completely abandoned.

In fact as I wandered through the ghost town I noticed that many of the buildings were barely standing. Many were covered in moss, mould and dirt. And the ones that weren't were half destroyed or falling apart.

All of a sudden I heard a large number of screams ahead of me. But before I could do anything, a purple Unicorn mare with an eye patch teleported not a few feet in front of me.

She looked…familiar…couldn't have been much older than her early twenties at most.

The Unicorn noticed me immediately, her eye widening in shock as she stared at me.

"Alex?" she stammered, her voice caught between surprise and…sadness?

"Uhh yeah, I'm Alex," I replied cautiously.

Her eye widened even further at this, but before she could say anything else a spear landed a mere inch away from her stomach. She leapt up into the air in a panic and quickly ran over to me, hiding behind my legs and shivering in fear.

There was that familiar feeling again…

Before I could focus any further on that, five stallions wearing blue armour came charging around the corner, their spears raised to throw…until they noticed me that is.

Upon noticing me, all of them dropped their spears in shock, their mouths open and their eyes wide. A Pegasi within the group quickly blanched and flew as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

"Impossible…" one of them whispered. "You're dead…I was there when…impossible…"

He seemed to snap out of his shock when he noticed the quivering mare behind me. As if on cue, each of them raised their spears once again and aimed them right at me.

"S-Sir, King A-Alexander Sir, please s-step aside," stammered the obvious leader of the group. "I-I don't w-want t-to hurt you, b-but the Queen has d-demanded Sparkles death. W-We can take y-you to the Queen a-afterwards…"

_"KING ALEXANDER?!"_

All of them were quite obviously terrified for some reason. I could tell that they weren't afraid of me in particular…but rather something else…perhaps this Queen.

"Queen? Queen who?" I asked, trying my utmost not to panic as they raised their spears a little higher.

"Q-Queen Cadance your Highness," he replied with difficulty.

Queen…Cadance? Why would my lover be the Queen?

"Cadance? What about Celestia?" I asked, a little more fiercely this time. It seemed that for whatever reason, these stallions were too afraid to actually harm me.

_"And what did they mean by calling me a King?"_

All of them looked at each other warily before turning their attention back to me.

"P-Princess Celestia has been removed from power and imprisoned within the Crystal Catacombs for well over seven years."

_"What…?"_

"What about Princess Luna?" I asked, the fear of revealing my future knowledge vanishing momentarily.

"She was imprisoned along with Princess Celestia," the stallion answered awkwardly, his eyes looking in every direction but my own.

_"She…what is going on?!"_

The stallion suddenly shook his head rapidly and aimed the spear back at me once again.

"Your Highness I'm g-going to have to ask you t-to move!" he half demanded, half stammered.

I grimaced at the spears and momentarily considered making a break for it…but one look at the shaking mare behind me was enough to quell that cowardly thought.

"No," I denied, spreading my arms wide.

The stallions all looked at each other and nodded once, before turning their attention back to me and raising their spears once more.

"Then we're sorry sir…but we won't risk the wrath of our Queen…"

Just as they were about to throw the spears, a large blast of magical energy smashed into the ground behind them, causing each and every one of them to fly in random directions. Three of them hit a crumbling home, causing it to collapse on them and silence their screams, smoke filling the air rapidly. The last one however was rolling on the ground in pain as he tried to get up.

I took the momentary distraction to gesture at the mare to run, only to get a fierce look in return.

"I'm not leaving you Alex!" she growled determinedly.

I merely stared at her for but a moment…before kneeling down and embracing the Unicorn warmly.

"Yes you are Sparky," I replied affectionately, smiling slightly as the mare gasped in surprise.

"How did you know?" she stammered in shock.

I released her from my arms and pushed her away, speaking softly yet rapidly as I did so.

"You're my little Sister, of course I'd recognize you…Now go!"

The mare…Twilight looked at me, her lip trembling and hooves shaking…but one nod from me was enough to get her running.

Running from whatever had so callously attacked those stallions from behind, deserved or no.

And so I turned to face said attacker. My hands were shaking ever so slightly as I saw the silhouette of a Pony walking towards me, their horn aglow and their…wings flared?

The smoke suddenly cleared as their horn glowed a little brighter...revealing my apparent saviour to me.

"Beloved…is…is it really you?" she asked, tears in her eyes as she gracefully prowled over to me.

She looked different from what I could remember, especially when I pictured her cartoon counterpart. She was darker, even more beautiful and yet a single glance was all it took to warn me how dangerous she truly was.

The Alicorn snapped me out of my thoughts as she pressed the tip of her wing to my cheek, stroking it ever so softly…smiling as I returned her affection automatically, my fingers brushing against her face gently as I stared at her, unsure what to do.

I was very surprised when her mane didn't lose its magical properties.

"It is you…" she whispered, disbelief and hurt obvious in her expression as her lips trembled uncontrollably. "You died in my hooves and yet…it's you, you're really here!"

Before I could so much as ASK why everypony thought I was dead, she pushed me down onto the ground and leapt on top of me, burying her muzzle into my neck as she wept joyous tears.

"It's you, it's you, it's you!" she repeated, happiness laced within her voice.

She moved her muzzle from my neck and pressed it against my lips before I could do anything. To my surprise I actually found myself returning the gesture, my arms wrapping themselves around her and tightening, much to her delight.

It was only once I regained my senses that I pushed her off of me and tried my best to back away.

"But those stallions said-"

"Exactly what I told them to say, should this situation ever occur," she interrupted, a smile adorning her muzzle as she prowled towards me…much like a tiger would its prey.

_"Ever occur? Who in their right mind would ever plan for this?_

"Where is she?" I demanded, glaring at her as best I could…only for said glare to disappear as my back hit a wall and she reached me, trailing her left hoof up my leg slowly whilst gazing at me affectionately.

"Imprisoned within the catacombs alongside Celestia," she answered simply. "Just as she should be for taking what is not hers."

"Not hers?" I repeated, confusion filling me up as I contemplated her statement.

"Don't you remember?" she asked, tilting her head cutely as she gazed at me lovingly.

"Remember what?"

She blinked at my question before shaking her head and grinning at me playfully.

"That I'm yours…and you…you are mine Xander," said Queen Luna.

"Xander?" I repeated, confusion obviously evident on my face as Luna cocked her head once more.

"That is your name isn't it?" she asked confusedly. "Alexander, Xander. Both are yours are they not?"

_"Xander? I suppose it could be a nickname for me, taken from my original name."_

Before I could think any further on the subject I felt a slightly wet tongue drag itself up my cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts and onto the cause of said lick.

I tried instinctively to back away as I realized just how close Luna's face was to mine. It was all for nought however as the Night Princess…the Queen of the night, wrapped her hooves around my neck and nuzzled my nose with her snout playfully.

"I'm not entirely sure why you are so…hesitant to be close to me beloved," she began unhappily. "But rest assured that whatever Celestia and…and that mare have done to you will be undone."

"They haven't done anything to me!" I argued, now really trying my utmost to push her off of me. "I don't feel anything for you, I don't even know you!"

As soon as the words left my mouth I knew that I had said the wrong thing.

Luna's eyes widened greatly at this admission...only to narrow dangerously as tears threatened to escape their edges. She let go of me and backed away, her gaze looking at me and yet…past me, as though she was within deep thought.

It was only through strained hearing that I heard the almost incoherent mumble that escaped her lips.

"Monsters…"

What?

"Uh L-Luna wha-"

I never managed to finish my question…

**"THE BOTH OF THEM ARE MONSTERS!"** she screamed furiously. **"WAS IT NOT ENOUGH TO TAKE HIM FROM ME SISTER?! WAS YOUR JEALOUSLY SO GREAT THAT YOU HAD TO WIPE ME FROM HIS MEMORY TOO?!"**

What happened next was probably quite foolish on my behalf, but I was never one to leave a mare in distress.

And so in the midst of her ranting and raving, I stood up shakily and made my way over to her…and then I put a comforting hand on her back.

The results were instantaneous.

Luna's eyes snapped onto me for all of a second before she swiped at me, hitting me slap bang in the face and sending me flying into a crumbling house. Said house then had the honour of collapsing on top of me, pinning me beneath it and crushing my body.

To be honest I have no idea how I didn't die there and then, nor how I managed to stay conscious though the white hot pain in my left leg. What I do know however is Luna and her horrified screams as she used her magic to lift the building off of me.

This puzzled me slightly…for magic and I have never agreed with each other.

I quickly noticed Luna's terrified expression as she _threw_ the buildings remains into the sky, apparently not caring whether or not they landed on someone else. She then ran over to me quickly and began to check me over with her…magic?

"I'm so sorry sweetheart!" she blubbered inconsolably. "J-Just don't move. I can heal you, I swear!"

Obviously I must have taken more damage than I thought for to be reacting like she was.

Her horn's glow became brighter as she pointed it down at me, enveloping my body in an aura that was sure to die.

"L-Luna…it…w-won't work…" I gasped painfully.

"Hush beloved, it w-will work!"

And to my utter disbelief…it did work.

Luna's magical aura caressed my body ever so gently as it began to patch me up. Everywhere that was apparently damaged became comfortably warm, as though I had been lying close to a fire.

It was the first time I had ever felt magic…and it felt nice. Every ache, pain and itch that bothered me was swept away by the flow of soothing bliss that enveloped my form…before eventually fading away along with Luna's magic.

Said Alicorn instantly attempted to touch my cheek, but with what she had just done foremost in my mind, her touching me was the last thing I wanted. In fact all I wanted to do at that moment was get as far away from her as I could.

And so I did, scrambling to my feet and running as fast I could in the opposite direction.

Unfortunately for me, a soft flow of warmth wrapped itself around my body and began to drag me back. I tried my utmost to fight against it, to call upon my magical resistance and banish the offending…_l-lovely_…offending glow away from me.

But it was all for nothing, and try as I might to fight against it, the glow simply ignored every attempt.

Eventually I was forcibly, though gently, turned around to face Luna's sorrowful expression.

"X-Xander I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear," she began pleadingly. "I didn't even realize it was you until…until the building collapsed on you."

"I-I don't care!" I stuttered, fear coursing through me for the first time in a long time. "Just let me go!"

Luna's lower lip began to tremble as I said this, her eyes were brimming with unshed tears and her ear were splayed back in sadness.

Then without any warning she magically pulled me into a rather comfy yet desperate embrace, wrapping her wings around me tightly as she placed her face directly in front of mine…my nose and her snout almost touching…brushing against the other, her breath warming my skin ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry Xander…but that's one request I can never grant you," she whispered, sadness laced in her tone. "You have forgotten what we once shared…but I haven't and I never will."

Her expression suddenly became quite…determined and yet her eyes shone with something that truly frightened me.

"I can never give you the memories and emotions that Celestia stole from you my love…But I promise you that I can give you new ones. I will…We will make new memories together and eventually you will love me as I do you."

In all honesty, the sheer madness that shone from her eyes as she swore this scared the crap out of me.

She said that she loved me, but all I saw was obsession, possessiveness…and…yeah. Yeah there was love there, lots of it…it reminded me of Cadance and the love that she constantly showed me every day.

"I don't love you, I love Cadance!" I snapped harshly…although it was all for nought as Luna's expression only became that much more determined…and calm…dangerously calm.

"That will change beloved," she said soothingly.

And in that moment she opened her mouth to speak again, Luna softly pressed her muzzle against my neck, soft yet warm kisses trailing against it for every pause she made.

"You will love me…Care for me…_Want_ me…And forget all about her."

Ugh…every touch, every kiss against my skin left behind such pleasurable heat. It was actually almost impossible for me to think…to ignore her words as they echoed within my mind.

And then without any warning she let me go, her magic gently placing me back on my feet as she backed away and smiled at me serenely.

She then walked over to where the one remaining stallion was still groaning in pain…and looked down at him with a sort of calm fury.

"Look at me," she ordered softly.

The stallion, who at this point was obviously quite unable to move very much, moved his head up to look at Luna. His eyes on the other hand were looking down at the cracked stone, something that Luna didn't particularly like.

This was made evident when she pressed down on his broken forehoof…without a single look of regret on her face as the stallion screamed in pain.

I instantly made to move over there and push her off of him, the fact that he had tried to kill me with a spear irrelevant as my instincts screamed at me to help him. The moment I moved however, Luna turned to look at me…and I couldn't stop myself from freezing in fear at her cold expression.

"Don't interfere beloved," she ordered dangerously, her horn glowing briefly in a warning.

She turned back to the screaming stallion and raised her hoof off of him, prompting me to breathe a sigh of relief.

I really shouldn't have though…

The stallion still refused to look up at her…and it was this that made Luna stamp her hoof down on his broken limb, forcing me into wincing at the sound of an audible snap as the bone literally shattered beneath the flesh.

If the stallion's screams were horrifying before…they were absolutely petrifying now.

"Last warning!" Luna snapped viciously. "Look at your QUEEN!"

The stallion finally obeyed and shakily gazed up at her, much to Luna's happiness as she removed her hoof from his foreleg and smiled down at him gently.

"There, isn't that better young one," she soothed, both of her forehooves now stroking the whimpering stallions mane in an almost motherly fashion.

"I-it h-hurts…" he sobbed pitifully.

I couldn't believe how young he sounded. In armour they all looked alike so I could never tell how old they were by appearance, but this stallion sounded around my age…maybe younger.

"I know sweetie, but it's okay…I'm going to make it go away."

I don't know how, but I knew what was going to happen before it did. And so I made to move and push her away from the sobbing stallion…but yet again her gaze caught my own and I froze on the spot.

And it was because of my cowardice that he died.

Without any warning, Luna moved her hooves gently down to his neck…only to forcibly grasp it and snap it harshly to one side.

The light in his eyes vanished quickly as his head hit the floor, blood dripping from his muzzle as his tongue lolled out of his mouth lifelessly.

I'm not ashamed to admit that I was fucking terrified of what I had just witnessed. Actually scratch that.

Luna fucking terrified me!

And the moment she looked up at me, her eyes rapidly changing from their emotionless look into something cheerful…

"Was that as fun for you?" she asked jubilantly, her body slowly getting up as she began to make her way over to me.

_"Fuck this!"_

I used every single ounce of my energy and fucking legged it.

Why she didn't just envelop me in her magic I had no idea. But in all honesty I didn't care, I just wanted to get as far away from her as I possibly could.

Thankfully the night was helpful in keeping me hidden, and so as I weaved my way in and out of the broken town I was immensely grateful at the number of shadowed areas I could hide in.

Eventually I noticed a medium sized building that didn't look like it would collapse on me the moment I stepped foot inside. And so it was with haste that I practically ran through the door and looked for a place to hide.

To my surprise the building actually looked like a school of some sort. There were numerous desks and chairs, some broken whilst others were merely gathering rot.

I actually felt my curiosity compelling me to inspect some of the classrooms.

But as the sound of a door opening reached my ears, said curiosity was rapidly replaced by fear.

**_"Xander…"_**

Luna's voice carried my nickname through the corridor. It echoed all around me and sent shivers up my spine.

I moved as fast as I could into what appeared to be the schools bathroom. It was a bit small but the numerous stalls made for hopefully good hiding spots.

And so as I heard the almost inaudible sound of wings flapping nearby, I fearfully rushed into one of them and closed it as quietly as I could behind me.

I barely managed to regain my breath before Luna's hauntingly beautiful voice reached my ears…and it was CLOSE.

**_"Come out, come out wherever you are,"_** she sang happily.**_ "Don't make me find you first!"_**

_"Is this just a game to her?!"_

I literally felt my heart skip a beat as the sound of hooves reached my ears.

She couldn't have been more than a few feet away.

**_"I can hear your heartbeat beloved," _**she crooned adoringly.

I had to bit my lip in order to stop myself from gasping.

**_"Oooh it's getting faster!"_**

The sound of clopping stopped just outside my stall…I could hear her calm breathing directly on the opposite side of the door.

**_"Hmm I wonder where he could be,"_** she chimed delightedly.

_"She knows, she knows, she fucking knows!"_

To my surprise however, it was not the sound of my stall opening that came next…but rather the sound of Luna trotting away, her hoofsteps becoming more distant by the second.

Until eventually I couldn't hear her at all.

I waited in that stall for what must have been at least ten minutes. But during all that time, not a single sound was heard other than my own breath.

Ultimately my idiocy overpowered my common sense and I opened my stall quietly, before stepping outside of it and looking around.

There was nopony there.

With slight hesitation I crept out of the bathroom and looked around the corner. To my relief however there wasn't a soul in sight, and so I made to step outside.

Only to freeze as I felt the unmistakable sensation of someone breathing on my neck.

**_"Found you…"_** she whispered playfully.

**End Of Part One**

**Okay so basically the chapters will be about this long. I'm aiming for four chappy's at the most, but it may be three instead. I never planned for this to be particularly long if I'm being honest.**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's part two everypony, but first of all I want to apologise if the first chapter was confusing in some areas.**

**Just call it a failed attempt to mind fuck you all XD**

**Anyway I promised on FIM fiction that I would be quick with the chapters, so here is part two for you **

**Begin!**

**The Endless Nightmare**

**(Part Two- A Broken Man)**

"_How…Doctor…"_

"_Vitals…stable…brain waves…"_

"_I'm...leaving him!"_

"_Cadance…don't know…wake up…"_

"_I don't care…my baby…"_

"_He's my Snuggle honey…my…honey…"_

"_I'm here Alex…always…for you…"_

I opened my eyes and shot up with a gasp, the voices from the dream echoing in my mind persistently.

I suddenly felt a soft and furry hoof touching my right shoulder comfortingly, though as I looked around the room and realized where I was, I quickly shrugged it off and got out of the bed.

A tired sigh caught my attention instantly.

"Oh come on sweetie this is getting old now," Luna groaned drowsily.

I ignored her and laid down on the carpeted floor, hugging myself in order to stave off the chill from the open window.

"Don't be silly Xander," she chided in annoyance. "You'll only get ill again beloved, come back to bed."

"No," I declined sternly…or as sternly as I could knowing what she could do if she felt inclined.

Another sigh filled the room before Luna's shuffling on the bed reached my ears.

I was currently facing the bed and had no chance to turn around by the time Luna's teary eyes gazed into my own.

"Xandy please don't make me do this," she pleaded sadly. "It's too early for another session."

I tensed up straight away at her words but remained defiant and braced myself for Luna's _session_.

But no amount of forewarning could ever make the pain burn any less.

Luna sighed and picked me up with her magic, before placing me down on the side she had been lying down on. She then crawled on top of me and stared at me miserably.

"I'm sorry sweetie," she whispered dejectedly.

Her horn lit up and I braced myself once more…but nothing could ever lessen the agony in what she did to me.

Pain…white hot, excruciating pain burned through my entire body. It was as though the very blood in my veins were on fire.

But that was just the beginning…

My skin suddenly became tight, taught and inflamed. It was murder, it was a pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy, it made me want to rip the skin off my flesh!

Yet whenever I looked afterwards there was never any sigh on physical injury.

And then came the worst part.

Luna touched her horn to my forehead gently…yet the magnitude of mental pain I felt was anything but.

Every memory I had seemed to burn inside of me. And every time I thought a thought, every time I remembered Cadance's face…her face being the only thing that got me through the torment, it felt like nothing I can ever describe.

In the midst of all of this I could hear someone screaming…

It always took me far too long to realize that it was me.

I was vaguely aware of Luna talking to me. Her voice was like a brief balm, a soothing agent to calm to anguish I felt.

I couldn't help myself from embracing that relief.

"I know it hurts baby, I'm so sorry."

"Just a little longer and it'll all be over."

"This is all for you sweetie. It's for your protection."

After what felt like a millennium she eventually ceased the torture. This would usually be the moment where I'd be torn between pushing her off of me and futilely trying to escape, or turning away from her and crying myself to sleep.

I'm ashamed to say that I've done the latter more…

Let me back up a bit.

After finding me in the school, Luna teleported both of us into the palace. I instantly noticed that everypony practically dropped to their stomachs in her presence.

Not that I blame them…

The Queen Of The Night herself then boldly proclaimed my title as their King, something that everypony seemed to accept more or less straight away. I say more or less because there was always some snobby Noble with no common sense that refused to accept me, let alone bow down to me.

Luna swiftly and mercilessly dealt with these Ponies herself. For despite her having her own Guards, the Night Queen preferred to do the dirty work herself.

I still not sure whether or not to feel respect or fear that…perhaps I should feel both.

And then of course came my imprisonment.

Luna calls it "Protecting Me" but I prefer to call it a gilded cage, for that is exactly what it is.

For starters Luna NEVER lets me out of her sight, even when I go to the bathroom I'm not allowed to do much more than _almost _close the door. And as for washing, showering and bathing alone?

Forget it!

I've yet to have a bath where Luna could restrain herself from climbing in and snuggling her back up against my chest. Showers always end up with her washing EVERY part of my body herself…and I mean every part.

Telling her no or trying to force her off of me only ends up with her holding me still with her magic.

Thankfully she hasn't forced herself on me yet…yet.

She constantly repeats that she wants me to make love to her willingly, that doing it without my consent would ruin the act. But apparently everything else is fair game.

I-I haven't done anything to her…but she's done stuff to me.

And I feel like I've betrayed Cadance, even though I had no choice in the matter.

I shouldn't feel guilty…yet a part of me cannot deny that Luna knows what she's doing. Nor can I deny that it feels _really_ good.

And that makes me feel like the lowest of the low.

I suppose I should get onto her…_sessions _with me.

It started at the end of my third day held captive within her room. She rarely let me venture through the palace without her. Her reason being that others would attempt to assassinate me, all with the intention to hurt her.

"And it would hurt me beloved," she whimpered quietly. "You died once in my hooves, I will NOT let that happen again!"

The died again part always confused me, yet whenever I asked her to explain what she mean…how she knew me and believed that we were once very much in love, she simply shook her head, kissed my cheek and told me that since I couldn't remember it didn't matter anymore.

"The past is forgotten when it concerns us lover. Let us make new memories together instead."

When she said this, I firmly declined her offer and her advances. I love Cadance, she is my soulmate, my other half and the only being that knew me like no other.

And yet…

"You believe so beloved?" Luna asked in amusement. "Allow me to correct this false assumption."

She did as well…

"Your favourite colour is pink, you love to read sappy romance, your favourite time of the day is midnight, you have a great fear of masks, you used to play a game called rugby although you have yet to explain what it is and you secretly compare hugging a pony like myself to that of a fluffy pillow."

I distinctly remember my mouth hanging open and yet lacked the power to close it.

"I…I…"

Luna had merely smirked at my expression before leaning up on her hind legs and pulling me in for a hug.

"Don't worry yourself about that last one my love," she giggled musically. "I love being your fluffy pillow."

It was in moments like this that I momentarily forgot about her madness.

Yet her sessions always FIRMLY reminded me.

I remember waking up only to find myself immobilized on Luna's bed. Luna herself was lying on top of me, her light weight barely making it uncomfortable as she leaned down to nuzzle my face…apologetically?

"It is time my love," she declared quietly, her eyes gazing into my own lovingly for but a brief second…before rapidly turning cold and emotionless.

"T-Time for what?" I asked nervously.

"Your protection," she replied evenly.

I never got the chance to ask her if she would explain further…

Like recently, the pain that she caused me was like nothing I had ever felt before.

I felt like my entire body was being torn apart from the inside out.

I screamed in pain, in agony as I begged and pleaded with her to stop…but she never did…she never does.

And when she finally relented after what must have been hours…Oh God there is nothing I have that could ever compare to the sheer raw sensation I felt afterwards.

Luna's cold expression always melted into a warm and proud smile as I writhed and shivered in pain. Her wings would wrap around my sore body tightly yet comfortably, before her muzzle pressed against my lips and kissed me deeply.

I never returned it…well almost never. Sometimes my mind, still caught within the agony of my torture, would trick me into believing that it was Cadance's lips on my own, not Luna's.

Her tongue would greedily invade my mouth, where it would flick and caress each and every tooth with such…familiarity that it was disturbing.

Only Cadance kissed me like that…right?

"You're doing so brilliantly my love," she would always say, lovingly, proudly and happily. "I know you don't understand why but I'm doing this for you…It's always for you…"

I could never understand how it was.

And as if the torture wasn't enough…she would sometimes become very lustful.

I suppose most Stallions would slap me in the face for complaining about what she did for me. Yet in my mind every time it happened…and I didn't try to resist at least a few times, then it would always feel like a betrayal to me.

And the way she went about it. It was never just straight up foreplay with her.

Luna would always turn it into a challenge for me, while all the while teasing and torturing me into near madness.

Sometimes she'd work me with such tenderness and precision that I'd find myself almost always unable to hold myself back. And yet she'd never make it that simple.

No, I had to hold it back she'd say. It was to build up my endurance, willpower and stamina. To make me a better lover I suppose…or perhaps to have more control over myself.

I don't know anymore…

On occasion she'd simply pleasure me, albeit against my will, until I finished and became so relaxed and tired that I couldn't find the energy to fight against her tucking me in…and resting herself on my chest.

"You've been such a good stallion these past few weeks Xandy," she purred lovingly. "Let me give you your reward…"

I'd say no, I'd decline it…But Luna always got her way, either with magic or…other means that I will never say.

Of course the "Past few weeks" comment happened so long ago. I have no idea how long I've been tortured, imprisoned and sexually molested here.

Has it been another few weeks?

Month's maybe?

Years?

The torture makes time meaningless…the urge to count the seconds is never really on my mind during a session. I've obviously aged, I can see it whenever I look at my reflection…yet sometimes I still see the man I once was staring back at me.

I question my sanity every day…

But where was I before I explained what happened?

…

Oh yes, now I remember.

I was lying there on the bed, Luna herself lying on top of me after yet another session…or punishment. Luna was looking down at me proudly once again, her eyes shining with happy, _insane_, tears as she nuzzled my lips…planting a deep kiss against them ever so gently.

"You took that brilliantly baby, I love you so much," she declared affectionately as she broke off the one sided kiss.

I was still shaking from the aftermath of mental and physical pain. No matter how many times I try, I don't think that I'll ever be able to explain just how horrible it feels.

Words can only convey so much after all…

"W-Why?" I asked weakly, prompting Luna into gazing at me, a soft smile on her muzzle.

"I've told you honey, it's for your own protection," she answered sweetly.

"From w-what," I stammered faintly. "The only thing I need to be protected from is you!"

Luna's head rose away from me slightly, yet quickly as though she'd just been slapped.

"Me?" she uttered in astonishment. "No, no, no baby. I'm helping you, it's all for you."

She quickly moved down and nuzzled my cheek affectionately…desperately before leaning back and staring at me with wide, unblinking eyes.

"I know you don't understand my methods sweetie, but I promise that all this pain, all the challenges and anguish you receive is all to better you, to help you!"

I stopped trying to figure out what she meant…It always got to the point where she'd make no sense, her insanity blinding her from the suffering she put me through.

So I merely shrugged her off of me, something that actually worked to my surprise, and rolled onto my side…tears trickling down my face, near silent sobs wracking my body.

And of course…Luna noticed.

She always knew when I was trying to to hide something.

"Hush sweetheart, it's okay, I'm here, Luna's here for you."

Her hooves wrapped themselves around my chest, pulling me back until I was touching her barrel. I felt her muzzle softly pressing against my shoulders, light kisses trailing across my skin.

She then began to hum a quiet, slow, sad tune.

It was haunting and yet…relaxing in a way. Maybe because Celestia had hummed the exact same tune when I used to have nightmares…nightmares that I don't have anymore.

Why would I?

I'm already stuck in an endless one.

Inevitably I fell asleep, Luna's beautiful voice echoing in my mind as the tune lulled me into oblivion.

I supposed you'd think that I'd like sleep…and normally I would.

I always heard voices in my dreams, warbled, out of tune and impossible to recognise. Yet for some reason they made me feel safe. This was the type of sleep I did enjoy.

And then there was the type that I did not.

Luna was unbelievably powerful when it came to dream magic, and thus entering my dreams was child's play for her. It was in these uncomfortable sleeps that she truly began to hurt me.

Pain in real life had limitations. There were points that she couldn't bypass without permanently injuring me.

But in a dream there was no such thing as a limitation. And Luna was that powerful that any pain I felt there felt real…so real, realer then reality itself.

The "It's for your own protection" reason was always said, always the reason for my suffering.

"I know that you don't understand why I hurt you my love…but one day…one day you will and you will love me for it."

I WILL NOT ever explain what she did to me in my dreams…NEVER!

It's horrible enough to remember…what little I can. Thankfully dreams are still hard to recall…and I firmly believe that it's this that keeps my sanity tethered on its fragile leash.

But it was nothing compared to what she made me do next…what she made me...made me…

I think it was a few weeks after the moment I just explained…or maybe it was longer, I have no idea.

Luna had left me to my own devices in her room, although I sincerely doubt that she didn't have her magical eye on me. Eventually her door opened and she stepped inside with a truly chilling smile on her muzzle.

"Good evening my love, how do you feel?" she chirped happily.

"Ecstatic," I deadpanned dryly.

"Oh that's fantastic Xandy," she declared, practically bouncing on the spot as she made her way over to me.

I had little to no warning before she planted a rather large smooch on my lips, and even less when she broke it off and pulled me onto my feet with her magic.

"Come beloved, I have quite the treat for you today!" she announced jubilantly.

"_Like I have any choice otherwise,"_ I thought, dragging my feet as I walked dejectedly alongside her.

Luna apparently noticed this and stopped, putting a hoof out to stop me as she looked up at me crossly.

"Now, now beloved. Walk like a King and not a servant, you shall be meeting our subjects after all."

"_Wait what?"_

Luna merely giggled at my confusion but kept her stern expression until I relented and stood up straight.

"_Like a slimy, snobby Noble!"_

"Much better my dear!" she exclaimed gleefully, before moving closer and wrapping her left wing around my shoulders.

We both walked, Luna directing me with her strong wing, until we eventually reached a large and familiar double door. Luna opened said door with her magic and lead the both of us inside.

I was not prepared for what I saw.

There must have been hundreds of Ponies in what used to be the throne room, but was now more akin to a court room instead. There were two thrones still where Celestia used to sit, both alongside the other with one of them shaped obviously for me. The arm rests and higher cushion to rest my backside proved that correct.

To my surprise the Ponies didn't quieten down when Luna and I walked in, but rather began to clap their hooves on the floor and whistle approvingly.

Luna merely smiled and once the two of us were sat down on our thrones, albeit begrudgingly with me, the Queen of the night lifted her right hoof into the air and waved at her enthusiastic subjects happily.

"_I don't understand. She's a monster right? A tyrannical ruler who cares nothing for their lives?"_

I could never get the image of her ruthlessly and eagerly killing the young, misguided guard that tried to pierce me with his oversized spear.

Wait…uh, never mind.

"Thank you, thank you!" Luna shouted cheerfully, the Ponies rapidly quietening down at her voice.

"We are all here today for one very special reason," she began kindly. "That reason…being my beloved's, your King's, first, of many decisions regarding the wellbeing of your lives and the betterment of your children's future!"

The massive crowd went wild once again, something that Luna seemed to enjoy as she let it continue for a good few seconds.

"Now in my rule I have been fair! I have been just! I have kept you and your families fed, watered and looked after! Not once have I chosen to favourite those undeserving over the Ponies who WORK and SLAVE away to survive!"

She took a few moments to collect herself, looking at me briefly and smiling suddenly, as though my looking back at her gave her…confidence? Strength?

"As you all know…Celestia's decisions left many of the poor and unnoticed at a disadvantage."

This statement almost made me speak out in Celestia's defense, but many of the Ponies and not just the ones who looked high class, were nodding in agreement.

"However when I took over my Sister's rule, I REFUSED to let that travesty continue. And now because of the many hard decisions I've had to make, ones that she declined because of her weak heart, I believe that Equestria is all the better because of it!"

Yet again this was met with whistles, yells of love for Luna and stomping on the ground.

"Equestria is now flourishing! Our country has become POWERFUL, more so than the Griffons, Zebra and Deerlings! They dare not attack us now or risk our wrath!"

This shocked me greatly if I'm being honest. Equestria was supposed to be a paradise…not a formidable country of war.

"I know that many towns, villages and cities have become abandoned. I know that many Ponies have rushed to escape Equestria, but this is not their fault…it is mine."

Ponies obviously disagreed with this, their heads were shaking and words of encouragement reached my ears, Luna's too.

"Thank you my beloved subjects, but there is no way around this…I am to blame for their fear. However this does not need to be! For now I beseech you, my subjects, to go and bring them home. Tell them of me, of what I've done for our country, of my promise to care for them, to only treat them with my compassion and love, not anger and unjust cruelty that many have exaggerated."

Luna suddenly touched my face lightly with her wing tip, stroking my cheek lovingly as she gazed at me affectionately.

She then turned back to her subjects, although her wing was still touching my shoulders.

"And in a show of my just and FAIR rule, I bring to you a unique situation. One that your King shall decide, one that your King shall make and finally affirm his unwavering loyalty to our Kingdom!"

My mind a working at a rapid pace to understand just what she was trying to do. I'd understood a long time ago that she wanted me to rule alongside her in the hope that it would make me understand her affection for me.

But there was one thing I didn't understand…and it was…

"Bring in the prisoners!" Luna shouted with authority.

I watched as two large and bulky stallions brought in two Ponies. Both of the prisoners had a bag over their heads and so I couldn't tell who they were or what they looked like.

"Before their crimes are revealed to us, I implore you to hold patience in your Kings indecision. Can you do that for me, can you hold your tongues and wait for a verdict?!"

By their stomping I gathered that they could…

The prisoner's bags were removed from their heads with magic, revealing their identity to everypony.

The one on the left was a stallion around his mid thirties. He had a greasy mop of brown mane that trailed over his petrified bloodshot eyes, and appeared to be an average build.

The Pony on the right was…was…

"_Oh my God…"_

Twilight Sparkle was staring at the ground vacantly. Her mane was short. spiky and held together with a white bandage. The eye patch was still covering her right eye, but her left one was visible and…and…

She looked as though she was already dead.

Even when she looked up at me and smiled…it was a broken smile, filled with hopelessness and dejection.

"Sparky no…" I whispered, shocked laced within my tone.

"Both of these Ponies are guilty of crimes against Equestria!" Luna boomed, snapping me out of my sadness sharply as she glared at the stallion angrily. "You are Ghostly Mirage, a thirty eight year old Equis teacher who recently raped and murdered a young orange Pegasus by the name of Scootaloo. In the name of my Mother, I should strike you down where you stand…But that honour has been reserved for your King."

She then turned to Twilight and frowned at her appearance.

"You are Twilight Sparkle, a twenty four year old librarian and the element of magic. You have been found guilty of multiple crimes including the murder of the Royal Guard, traitorous actions against the crown, theft, arson and multiple attempts to break out Equestria's most malicious criminals."

"_Sparky…oh no this can't be happening!"_

"Beloved…"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to face Luna. The Alicorn had a rather viscous blade floating in front of her. The blade itself was silver and had a nasty jagged edge. Its hilt however was smooth and completely black.

Without any warning she placed the blade in front of me…and indicated for me to take it.

I hesitated…

But then came that horrible cold expression, the one that chilled me to the core yet somehow simultaneously managed to leave me feeling empty inside.

"Take the blade sweetheart."

It was not a request, no matter how nicely she said it.

I gingerly grasped the blade and gasped lightly as it attached itself to my palm. Although how it did so was a mystery, there was nothing grabbing at my skin.

"_Magic…it must be. But why do I need a…blade, oh no!"_

Luna caught my expression and spoke before I could do anything. Her voice was soft, calm, loving and yet…she left little to no room for argument.

"You understand don't you beloved?" she asked rhetorically. "You must choose who to kill."

"N-No," I gasped in refusal, much to her dismay as her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I don't care what you do to me, I won't kill anyone!"

I expected her to shout or threaten or…something. What I didn't expect is for her to nod calmly and sit back against her throne contently.

"Very well beloved," she agreed peacefully. "If you will not perform your duty as King then I will perform my duty as Queen. They will both be hung tomorrow at dawn."

"What? No you can't-"

"I can and I will," she interrupted coolly. "Either you take back your decision and kill one of them now or I will personally make sure that they both die tomorrow. Your choice."

I had no idea what to do.

On one hand I could kill the rapist now and spare Twilight, but it would make me a killer, a murderer!

But it would spare my little Sister…

I looked down at the wicked blade in my hand and frowned hopelessly.

"_What do I do? Kill and spare Sparky, or do nothing and doom the both of them. Rapist or not I don't anyone to die. He should go to prison and rot, not be ruthlessly murdered just so Luna can make a show of me to her subjects!"_

"Alex…"

I looked up in surprise at the older yet familiar voice…only to notice Twilight smiling at me sadly.

"Kill me," she said emotionlessly. "Please…please just kill me."

My eyes widened widely at her horrifying request.

"What?"

Twilight sighed miserably and shakily stood up as best she could…and then she turned around.

I didn't need to be a Doctor to understand what I was seeing.

There was dried up blood and semen covering her flank and tail. Her left hind leg was twisted in a way it really shouldn't have been and there were red welts and hoof prints on her stomach.

Raped…She…My little baby Sister had been raped.

"W-Who…"

"It doesn't matter anymore," she interrupted softly…calmly, as if she was already resigned to her fate. "My life is completely worthless now Alex. I'm been stabbed, hunted down, ridiculed and had the one thing I was saving for somepony special taken away from me."

As she spoke, her words rapidly declined into dry sobs, tears leaking out of her dead eyes as she stared up at me pleadingly.

"I feel used and insignificant. Shiny's dead, Mum, Dad, all of my friends…I have nothing left to live for anymore…So please I'm begging you, kill me and take the pain away."

The two of us stared at each other for what felt like hours. I was aware of Luna observing my every twitch of emotion, but I just didn't care anymore.

I'd made my decision.

Slowly I stood up and made my way down to her. She watched me the entire time, although her gaze was almost entirely fixated on the weapon in my hand.

Without a word, she used her forehooves to pull my hand and the blade down until the tip was touching her throat.

Her eyes flicked up at me and smiled sadly at my trembling lips, my own tears that threatened to spill over.

"I love you big brother," she whispered tearfully.

A quick movement, a flash of red, the feeling of liquid against my skin.

Her eyes shined with tears before they suddenly lost their light…and closed for the final time.

I merely stood there, the blade in my grip clattering to the floor as the full impact of what I did hit me like a brick.

Twilight…Sparky, my little Sister…was dead, gone.

Was it a mercy considering all that she went through…or did I just become a murderer?

I was well aware of Luna doing something to the stallion…and yet with what I'd just done I didn't care.

After a few minutes of staring blankly, I looked to my left at the stallion and noticed his dried up corpse.

"_Either way they were both going to die. Luna never planned to let either live…"_

Yet as the terrible revelation of Luna's manipulation hit me…I felt nothing. The horror that filled me not a few moments ago was gone…there was simply…nothing.

Because nothing would change even after all that had just happened and I knew it.

The sessions would continue, I would never see Cadance again, I had just become the murderer of my little Sister and there was nothing I could do to ever change it.

Luna's expectation for me to love her all of a sudden didn't come to pass like she expected it to.

But she still reduced me to broken man?

I looked down at Twilight's body and smiled a trembling smile as an old song echoed through my mind.

"_Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake…" _

**End Of Part Two**

**Well there is part two for ya!**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay well you've had the disturbing part two to keep you company the past week and a bit. So let's make it better and get you all completely freaked out, terrified, ect, ect.**

**Also take note that this may be the second to last chapter. The last one will be an…epilogue/aftermath of sorts I suppose.**

**Either way you might just enjoy what I have planned XD**

**Anyways enough stalling.**

**Begin!**

******The Endless Nightmare**

**(Part Three-Luna's Gift)**

I'm floating in the air…no…no there's no air. There's absolutely nothing at all, just darkness and…an empty sensation.

I'd call everything around me blank, but I think that there's nothing blank here either.

There is simply…nothing.

Wait…what's that?

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are grey…"_

Strange…I can feel something trailing along my face, arms, legs, chest…my skin. It's damp…like a cloth.

_"You'll never know dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away…"_

There's…a voice. Someone's singing to me…such a lovely voice, calm, soothing…loving.

_"The other night dear, when I laid sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my hooves…"_

Strange…I feel peculiar, sad…am I crying?

_"When I awoke dear, I was mistaken. And I hung my head and cried…"_

No…don't cry my sweet voice. I'm here…I'm somewhere…Aren't I?

_"I can't sleep Alex…"_

Who…sounds familiar…who…

_"Can you sing me a lullaby…Shining used to do it all the time, but now he thinks I'm too old for it…"_

I…remember this. What did I say?

_"A lullaby huh? Hmm…Okay, I've got one for you…Just don't laugh at me okay."_

Hehe…I've got a horrible singing voice…At least, I think I do…

_"Twinkle, twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are…"_

I remember he face…her eyes dulling as sleep came to claim her.

_"Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky…"_

The lullaby continued…the filly yawned and nuzzled my hand comfortingly.

_"I love you big brother."_

Like a flash, everything calm and content within me explodes into fury, hate, self-loathing…and despair.

I see the knife in my hand, the blood dripping from its recently used blade…the victim motionless on the floor.

Every memory we shared together crashes down upon my psyche, unforgiving in the sheer amount that threaten to consume me.

_"Why did you do that for me…Nopony else has ever stuck up for me before…"_

I did it because you don't deserve the jealousy, the hate and stuck up opinions.

_"Of course I love you! You're my Human big brother best friend forever!"_

But I killed you…do you still love me now?

A twinge turns into a wave…Guilt threatens to consume me forever.

_"Kill me Alex…Please just take the pain away…"_

The pain is gone Sparky…It'll never plague you again.

_"I don't care that you're not a pony…You're still a brother to me, MY big brother!"_

My fault…all my fault…could have tried…could have stopped her.

Why Sparky…Why did you have to die…I am…alone.

A shimmer in the darkness, a crackle in the air as reality blurred around me.

**_"Why do you blame yourself for what you could not control?"_**

The voice sounded…strange, masculine and yet…old. So old.

_"Because it's all that keeps me sane"_

Don't hate me Twilight…Don't hate me I beg of you!

_"Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake!"_

Do you still love me like a brother after what I did?

_"Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, my chest rising and falling heavily as I grit my teeth and tried to force myself to calm down.

_"Another one...How many times must they happen? I don't know if I can take much more…"_

"Beloved are you alright?"

I shuddered involuntary as a soft, furry hoof reached up and wrapped itself around my chest, the other forehoof soon following.

"Tell me what's wrong sweetie," she implored softly. "I can manipulate how you dream love, tell me what's wrong and I can help."

"N-Nothing's wrong," I lied pitifully. "It was just a nightmare that's all."

I soon found myself being turned to face the Alicorn, to face that undeniably hurt yet loving…forgiving expression.

"Sweetie please don't lie to me," she whispered dejectedly. "I know you're hurting and worse…I can feel it emanating from you in waves."

I tried to look away from the dejected mare. Her words were only forcing tears to creep into the corners of my eyes.

_"Sparky's gone, I'm a murderer, Celestia is God knows where and Cadance…my Cadance is with her."_

My eyes flickered over Luna's kind eyes…deceivingly kind.

_"And with every session…every time Luna tortures me with my "protection", I feel a little more of me slip away."_

Said sessions had changed during the past few…something. I still have no idea how long has passed me by, and looking at my reflection for a clue helps me little.

I barely recognize the man staring back at me.

_"Luna's sessions are doing something different now…I feel as if I'm going to fall apart from the inside out. What has she been doing to me?"_

Despite all of the pain and hurt she had inflicted on me, both physically, mentally and…worse. The Equestrian Queen remained adamant that it was for me, to better me, to make me permanently safe.

_"Safe from what? The only thing I need to be protected from is her! Not that she'll ever agree with it."_

The next day after that and the next one, and the next one…Every day I had the same dream, the same empty void…the same lullaby sung by the soothing voice that felt…so familiar to me.

It was therefore unsurprising for me to repeat my actions, on yet another day of fear and sick love.

Luna was touching my head with her wings, attempting to make me turn around and face her.

I tried to look away but the Night Queen merely used said gentle wings to stop me, to caress my cheek, nose and lips whilst gazing at me in such a devoted fashion.

"There's no need to hide your pain my love," she comforted gently. "I can feel it just that little more with every day that passes us by.

Her words were so soothing upon my tortured soul…And the way she touched me with her wings, hooves and even her muzzle.

It was enough for me to momentarily give in…To reach out and move my mouth closer to her lips, her face suddenly blurring back and forth between Cadance and herself.

T'was in this madness that I pressed my lips against her own, an action that was lovingly returned.

Thankfully I regained control over myself and broke away before my tongue slipped into her muzzle, the two of us panting heavily as the passion I denied affected us both.

But then like a flash she was upon me, her lips pressing softly yet passionately against my own, her hooves running down my naked body, touching, gripping, stroking and loving every part of me she possibly could.

It was so…powerful.

Her desire, her need for me, to love me, to help me in every way…to affirm vocally and physically that she owned me…and yet purring all the while that her body mine to use as I wished.

I owned her too…She reminded me of this often.

Her touch were everywhere, my chest, my legs, my shoulders…my limp manhood that much like myself, refused to simply give into what she wanted to happen.

Unfortunately The Queen of the night had only ever seen this as a test, a challenge waiting to be conquered.

I was a challenge waiting to be conquered.

And despite whatever willpower I had left, which wasn't much given recent and new sessions, Luna's sheer mastery of the seductive art dwindled my resistance down every day.

And a part of me knew…knew that eventually the new sessions, the way she spoke around me, the way in which she touched me would soon break me.

The way in which she touched me then, not just with hooves but wings, magic and tongue. It was almost enough to make me lose control.

Except for a moment I did lose control…and then I lost more.

It was as she dragged her tongue across my shoulder, momentarily flicking it over my sensitive neck. Something happened in that moment…something that compelled me to make her pay, to make her tremble as I did after every touch.

And so in that moment…I snapped.

Luna looked surprised as I grabbed her and spun us around, making it so that she was underneath me. I gave her no chance to stop me however. I was in control now and she WOULD beg me, plead with me, yell and scream for me to give her what she wanted.

I attacked her neck quickly, nipping and licking at its most sensitive spots. Already I could hear the moans and soft pants that escaped her muzzle, the squirming and shuffling of her hind legs as she wrapped them around my behind tightly.

She must have felt so embarrassed to have lost control of the situation so quickly.

Without any warning, I moved from her neck and onto her chest, repeating the nipping and kissing upon her body. Her writhing was beginning to pick up. I could even see her mouthing the quietest of words.

It felt so good to be in control, to know just how helpless she must have felt under my ministrations.

I'd already moved onto her tummy, rubbing it gently with my hands, tracing it fervently with my lips.

My eyes were drawn instinctively to her aroused marehood, a single finger brushing against it so softly that numerous whines, desperate whines escaped her muzzle.

Was it wrong to feel so…sadistic in this situation?

I mean even Cadance and I rarely got this kinky…Cadance and I…Cadance…

_"WHAT AM I DOING?!"_

I gasped in realization and backed away from Luna like I'd been shocked.

In a way I supposed I had.

For I…I had nearly betrayed Cadance, I had nearly given up everything our relationship stood for merely to get some satisfaction.

Luna was merely smiling happily and panting shallowly, her gaze focused on nothing in particular as it bored into the ceiling.

Then like a bullet she manoeuvred herself into a playful crouching position, her grin rather predatory as she licked her lips and narrowed her eyes in my direction. She then began to move ever so slowly towards me, her eyes twinkling impishly, her rump high in the air, ethereal tail waving around her body teasingly.

I had a brief flash of the way she moved…the image in my mind was that of a tiger, closing in on its prey.

There was little I could do to stop her as she effortlessly pinned me down beneath her hooves.

I could try to strike out at her but she would merely laugh it off and carry on…nothing physical seemed to hurt the mare, she never gained a single bruise from any of my frustrated resistance.

I could try to plead with her to stop, to leave me be. But the Alicorn would ignore each and every word, or merely respond with loving assurances, purring her promise to never force herself upon me.

This was the only thing I honestly knew she wasn't lying about. Hell when one of the Nobles tried to offer herself to me, she was reduced to a blubbering and bleeding mess on the floor, stripped of her title and thrown into the Everfree Forest as an exile for ten years.

Needless to say, nopony tries to do much with me anymore.

It's a lonely life I lead…

Luna's body was planted firmly on my own, unwavering and unmoving. She hadn't tried to kiss me yet, choosing instead to simply nibble my left earlobe affectionately…yet also rather possessively.

"Forget her," she breathed tenderly. "You need only me my love. Nopony else will ever be worthy of you.

"I'll never stop loving Cadance," I refused harshly…or as harshly as I could.

Luna merely laughed softly into my ear, her breath warming it as well as…something else. In fact out of the corner of my eye, I could see a golden light filtering from Luna's muzzle and into said ear.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked fearfully.

The Alicorn didn't answer, or apparently couldn't answer with the light escaping her muzzle. Yet she tried to compensate for this by manoeuvring her tail to stroke my legs fondly.

I felt…strange. My entire body was beginning to heat up pleasantly, tingling nicely…like the feeling you get when you stretch after waking up.

Said experience was suddenly and ruthlessly overwhelmed by an overwhelming wave of pure pleasure. My body was writhing under Luna's, embarrassing moans escaping me as I experienced the unexplainable euphoria.

Luna's face was suddenly in front of me, her eyes joyous, as if she had done something truly wonderful. It was not her eyes that caught my full attention however…but rather her lips, full, desirable and…suddenly very tempting.

Yet even with all of the sheer amount of sensations I was being bestowed, the reasonably sane part of me that still existed was yelling at me to resist.

I think I would have been able to as well…if it weren't for what happened next.

"Can you feel it Xander?" she purred exuberantly.

"F-Feel w-what?" I asked, the pleasure making it nearly impossible to form a coherent sentence.

"The final hour," she answered joyously, mad tears of pure happiness creeping into the corner of the eyes. "Oh baby, your protection, everything you'll ever need…It's all about to happen!"

I had no idea what she was trying to tell me…which was fairly normal for the insane Queen.

"I didn't know if it was too soon," she continued rapidly. "I thought your body would have rejected my gift…But it knew didn't it! It knew that it was ready for change!"

"Change?"

Luna nodded enthusiastically, nuzzling my now very sensitive cheek jubilantly.

"Your protection my love. Every single session we had was leading up to this…It took so long but now you're finally ready!"

"Cease this insanity and explain what you are doing for once!"

_"Since when do I speak like that?"_ I thought warily.

Luna flinched and blinked in surprise at my outburst, her eyes widening in confusion before eventually settling on a victorious grin.

"Insanity my love?" she purred bemusedly. "Neigh, I am not insane, I am happy, the sessions have finally born fruit!"

"The sessions?" I repeated incredulously. "The sessions were only there to cause me pain, to give you pleasure as I writhed in agony!"

To my shock, Luna's expression had rapidly morphed into a rather…horrified one. It was as if what I'd just said was completely abhorrent to her.

"B-Beloved…" she whispered, a disturbed look glazing her eyes. "I…I never took any pleasure from the pain you suffered. If it were in my control then I would never have let you suffer like you have at all!"

"Yeah right," I scoffed, uncaring of what she was trying to lie about. "You're a sick, twisted mare that takes pleasure in my pain. You made me suffer, you imprisoned me within this pretty cage…and…and…GOD DAMN IT, YOU MADE ME KILL MY LITTLE SISTER AND YET YOU WONDER WHY I HATE YOU!"

I was breathing heavily by the time I finished yelling. Memories of Sparky's face were flashing throughout my mind…I closed my eyes remorsefully…

A sharp pain suddenly burst upon my left cheek. It was nothing that I couldn't handle…especially when pain was something that I pretty much got over nowadays.

What surprised me however was that Luna's hoof was responsible for said pain.

Why was I surprised?

Well…Because in all of time and pain I had endured during my imprisonment, gilded though it was, I had not once been attacked by Luna physically.

Said mare was glaring down at me with wide teary eyes. Her teeth were gritted in anger whilst her ears were up and alert.

"Don't…ever…say that again," she warned furiously…before quickly gaining a horrified look and unexpectedly bursting into tears.

Her muzzle was quickly on the spot she'd slapped, kissing and licking the oncoming bruise affectionately.

"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to do that I swear!"

Her words were panicky and regretful…and her eyes, now suddenly right over my own, were wet with tears.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" she ranted pitifully. "Please don't hate me baby, I'm so sorry for causing you pain…but I can explain!"

"Yeah right," I sneered harshly. "I always ask you to explain but you don't explain shit!"

The mare's expression had morphed between anger, shock, fear, grief and as of then, realization. It was as though I had just revealed a big secret or something.

"I never told you properly because I wanted it to be a surprise…" she whispered shamefully, her face contorted with near inconsolability. "I never even considered that you'd hate me so much, if at all…"

_"Of course she wouldn't"_ I thought apathetically. _"She's completely bat shit crazy!"_

"How could you not tell that the pain was near unbearable Luna?" I asked disbelievingly, forcing as much righteous anger into my tone as possible. "I will never love you for what you've forced on me every day."

Her lower lip was trembling frantically, her barrel heaving uncontrollably as she digested the finality in my tone.

I'm ashamed to admit that I felt sorry for her.

Yet not as ashamed as I was with myself for having believed that it would be the end of it all.

For it was certainly not the end.

Luna raised her head slowly, gazing at me with an unreadable expression. I couldn't help the fear I suddenly felt as I noticed the manipulation, the planning being held behind those turquoise orbs.

I nearly screamed in terror when she broke into a remorseful smile.

"I think that there is one more session in you yet my love," she murmured blandly.

"W-What?" I stammered fearfully. "I thought I didn't need any more!"

The Alicorn bowed her head apologetically before landing a repentant kiss upon my lips.

"I'm sorry baby," she apologized. "It brings me no pleasure to do this, please know that...But my hoof has been forced."

The look on her face…Oh my God I have never felt so scared before, and I've had a lot of terrible shit happen to me.

I used every bit of strength I had and literally THREW her off of me. No, I'm not joking.

I literally threw her into the wall on the opposite side of the room.

But I had no time to sit there and ponder on my sudden newfound forte. And so with as much effort as I possibly could, I clambered off of the bed, wearing nothing whatsoever and sprinted towards the door.

I reached it in record time too.

Unfortunately…

Luna's gentle glow wrapped itself around my form and effortlessly began to drag me back over to her. I fought and struggled like never before against it…and to my surprise, the glow actually flickered rapidly for but a few moments, granting me precious time to open the door and sprint outside.

But then the glow came back and I was pulled by my right leg, forcing me to slip onto the floor and smack my head against it.

And there was the next surprise that night…for I didn't feel a thing.

I was dragged back into Luna's chambers and suspended in the air in front of her, the door slamming shut and locking behind me.

To my dismay, Luna didn't look very unhappy at all. In fact she looked rather pleased with herself.

"How delightful, the Hybridization already taking effect!" she chirped jubilantly.

"H-Hybridization?"

"Yup. Hybridization, infusing multiple strands of my deoxyribonucleic acid with your own via magical gene splicing. Tricky, time consuming and painful, but it'll protect you as well as I can!"

I had absolutely no idea what the hell she was talking about.

However I had more pressing matters than her curiously futuristic scientific explanation.

For shivers wracked my body as the former jubilance switched shockingly fast into morose sadness.

"I am really very sorry for this sweetheart," she crooned gloomily. "But…it's all for the better my love."

"How?" I snapped frightfully.

I swear that her expression was getting creepier by the second.

"It'll help you…move on from the past my sweet," she explained, her horn changing from a purple aura into a bright pink. "It'll hurt like nothing you've ever felt and I'm sorry…but this will the last time I ever do anything like this to you, that I promise."

_"Wait, this is going to hurt me MORE than before?!"_

I had little to no warning…for when Luna's horn glowed brighter...the last session I was to endure began.

She was not joking when she warned how much it would hurt than before.

For it felt…no, there is no way to explain how it felt. Not with words…never with mere words.

I must screamed like nothing I had even remotely screamed like before. The pain, the agony, the…the…there was nothing, nothing in all my time, my torturous time that had ever caused me this much anguish.

I could barely remember Cadance's face in the midst of all the suffering Luna forced upon me…but I tried, I tried to remember the feel of her lips on my own, the soft feel of her coat as she forced herself against my body playfully.

It was I had left…All I could do to try and shut the pain out, to convince myself that I was safe, that I was going to be okay…Because was Cadance was here, and she would make it all better.

But then reality hit me, as well as a fresh lash of white hot agony.

Unlike before where Luna would talk soothingly to try and balm the pain, this time she remained silent and watched me curiously.

Then after what must have been hours…or what felt like hours, she ceased the torture and continued watching me inquisitively.

I merely hung there, suspended in the air by her unwavering magic. The pain from the session was burning through me harshly. The now quite familiar tingling was resonating through my very core with such power.

I failed to notice just how close Luna was to me until she spoke.

"What fantasy do you create in order to escape the pain my love?" she asked curiously...quietly.

_"How did she know? Can she see into my daydreams as well?"_

I said nothing. Something that she seemed to take in her ever patient stride as she gazed at me kindly.

"Do you perhaps...picture Cadance and yourself?" she continued, her eyes flashing victoriously as I twitched involuntary. "I thought so beloved...but fear not. I'm not angry, not even in the slightest."

The next thing I knew, her muzzle was pressing against my nose, her eyes gazing intelligently into my own.

"I want you to imagine that fantasy now Xander," she crooned sultrily. "I want you to feel every breath, every touch and caress she bestows upon you..."

I couldn't stop myself from doing as she asked. It was as though her words breathed the daydream into my head, rendering me powerless to stop it.

_"Honey…"_

The voice…the voice that sang the lullaby during my sleep. That was it, that was the voice…but who…

The all too familiar pink coat of fur was suddenly in front of me…and who else could it have been but her.

I could see her...Cadance...My lover. I could feel her hoof tracing my naked chest adoringly...her lips trailing down my neck affectionately...her voice, her words promising wonderful things.

**_"Yes beloved...See Cadance...Feel her, know her to be real...focus on nothing but her..."_**

Lips upon my own...touching...loving me...pain fading away...

"I love you so much," I whispered happily, blissfully as I looked up into her turquoise orbs. "You make me so happy…all the time."

_"I know my love, you make me feel the same way."_

Of course we were so happy…we were made for each other and nopony could ever change that. Not even me…not even…

Wait...turquoise eyes?

I sluggishly forced myself to really look at the mare I'd just confessed my love too...the mare that had made me tingle and shudder with desire...desire that nopony but her could satisfy.

Luna, not Cadance, smiled at me passionately as she touched my completely naked body. Her fur brushed up against me, soothing my nerves and the almost inaudible voice screaming at me to stop.

Why would I stop?

She pushed me gently against the grass, myself now noticing that we were outside in the palace garden.

Said realization was swiftly stolen as Luna pressed herself against me, her muzzle coaxing a kiss out of me. A kiss…that quickly turned into something passionate and needy.

It was little surprise when she gently guided herself down on my arousal. For we were both so…right for each other. The way her walls clenched, covered and protected my excitement was simply so…soulful and tender.

She wiped the tear that escaped me, my emotions filling me to the brim with pure care, trust, safety and understanding…love.

_"Yes beloved...Love me...know that nopony else will ever satisfy you the way I can..."_

Every sensation I was bestowed tripled in pleasure...and with Luna's voice echoing pleasantly around me as she did such wonderful things…

Her hooves tightened around me possessively, her blissful cries and moans music to my ears as she climaxed, simultaneously coaxing my own out of me.

_"I love you Xandy,"_ she breathed passionately.

_"I…I love you to…Luna."_

The world faded away.

"NO!" I screamed, opening my eyes only to see Luna gazing victoriously back at me. "I love Cadance! I love Cadance!"

"Too late my love," she purred happily. "My traits are becoming your own and now I'm inside your mind. Isn't it wonderful!"

"No, no, no! Why would you do this to me?!" I cried, my whole body shaking with fear, lust, terror and desire…an endless chain, an endless cycle.

An endless nightmare.

Without any warning, Luna placed me under the covers and playfully dove under them, climbing her way up my body until she reached my face.

Making sure the entire time that her fur rubbed against my skin.

"It's for us sweetie!" she explained, a crazy grin adorning her muzzle. "I don't want you to hate me, but as long as you're stuck in the past then you will never give me a chance."

She interrupted my oncoming yell with an affectionate lick over my lips, teasing the tip of her tongue between the center of my mouth.

Already I could feel the temptation to accept it, to grasp her beautiful face and show her everything I knew.

I could feel my hands twitching reflexively as I fought to contain this sudden urge.

Luna merely smiled at me affectionately and rested her muzzle atop my lips, not kissing but rather…well, nothing. She simply left her moist, full, delicious lips against my own…enticing me effortlessly to do what she wanted, what I was really starting to want…to claim her lips for myself.

And more…I wanted to take her, hear her scream my name, her love for me and everything I was. I wanted her to return the favour and show me everything she could do…I wanted her to love me and care for me and promise to keep me forever in her hooves and-

_"NO! Stop it! Just stop it! I love Cadance, I only love Cadance. She is my soul mate, my one and only…the one I wanted to marry some day and have a couple of foals with…"_

A flash of turquoise, gazing down at me lovingly, pleading, longing for me to cave, to love her and accept her love for me.

Luna was merely smiling as I shivered and ground my teeth, trying as hard as I could to resist the powerful urge she had placed within me.

She promised to never force herself upon me…but she never said anything about mentally coaxing me into making love with her.

"Xandy."

I heard the word, felt the warm enticing breath coat my face tenderly.

It took everything I had not to look directly into her eyes, settling instead on her neck.

Luna giggled at my defiance before rolling off of me and onto the bed. The moment her touch left me…it simultaneously filled me with relief as well as badly repressed longing.

I felt her snuggle herself against my chest, resting her head against it whilst nuzzling her muzzle against me cutely.

"It's okay baby, I can wait for as long as you want," she admitted lovingly, not a care in the world for what she did. "It's not as if you're going anywhere…not anymore."

I had little warning before her horn lit up, accompanied by a sudden sensation of drowsiness, weariness...

My body reacted before I could think, moving ever so slightly so as to hold the sleepy smiling Alicorn tightly against me, resulting in a rather blissful expression and splayed back ears.

I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, fighting as best I could against the shaking, the urge to simply give in and accept her love for me…to make love to her and in time…forget Cadance.

_**"It is never that simple to forget someone young man."**_

My eyes snapped open and I sat up, looking around the…well it wasn't the room anymore.

I was back in the empty void…except it wasn't so empty anymore.

There was what appeared to be a…Human, wrapped in a cloak, watching me curiously as he sipped from a scotch glass.

**_"Greetings young man,"_** he said politely. He sounded...old.

"Uh, hello," I replied, confusion laced within my tone.

The hooded Human took another sip from his scotch glass before gesturing to a seat…that had most certainly not been there before.

I hesitated but eventually walked over and sat down, watching warily as he eyed me, a small smile adorning what little I could see of his shadowed face.

**_"We've noticed your predicament friend,"_** he began randomly, snapping me out of my stupor.

"Have you now?" I asked sceptically.

Questions were racing through my mind as I took him in.

Who was he?

Was he a Human like me?

How were we talking without Luna charging in and going all medieval on his ass?

**_"Indeed we have,"_** he continued, little to no emotion in his voice. **_"We wish to help you escape."_**

I was unsure of this…individual. Perhaps all this time with Luna and her paranoid insecurities regarding me were starting to get to me.

"How?"

The man smiled apathetically and rubbed his hands together, his curious expression never leaving my own.

**_"By killing you."_**

**End Of Part Three**

**And that's all for now folks. Expect the next chapter soon.**

**If you have any questions then either Pm me or just chuck it in a review.**

**Peace Everypony :D**


End file.
